The Diary of a Song
by babybush2008
Summary: Sorry that this is a little short guys. no excuses it should be longer. anyway... Hermione has an abusive boyfriend. she meets this guy during her first year at Hogwarts as a foreign exchange student. that's all u get for now. read for more. btw. i forgot


"The Diary of a Song"

Excerpts for the diary of Hermione Granger

September 20, A.D. 4000

This is my diary. In this my deepest, darkest secrets are kept. It is the year A.D. 4000. Diaries are not kept in little black books anymore. They are kept in a small bottle and all you have to do is dictate. Only people who know the password to your bottle can listen to what you have said. This is one of the reasons why I love living in this era.

My name is Hermione Granger. I am 16 years old and go to a boarding school in London, England. I am here as a foreign-exchange student until I complete high school. The school which I attend is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There just so happens to be someone from my hometown of London, Kentucky here with me. This person also happens to be my boyfriend, Harry Potter.

I mentioned that my hometown is London, Kentucky. That is where I grew up. My family is still there. I miss them dearly and Luke isn't helping at all. He is very abusive toward me. I've tried to break our relationship many times but he just keeps on dishing out abuse.

On a much better note, the culture over here is so different from that of the United States. I'm having trouble adjusting to it, yes, but there is at least one upside. The upside is that the diversity helps to enlighten you instead of you just sitting over in America with the idea of stereotype British with their properness when really; they're just as laid back as the next person. The only downside to being in England is that 16 year youngs cannot legally drive. You can't legally drive until you are 17 years young. Well, it's quite late. I have to go to bed.

September 30

WOW! I met this really sweet guy today. He's in band with me and just happened to be in the room when I was trying out for a solo. As I was leaving, he was talking to Professor Kiefer, the band director, about how much the band has changed since last year. Afterwards, he caught up with me. He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and said that he thought that I sounded awesome. I said to him, "Thank you, Draco."

We talked for a while until I noticed that we had arrived at my locker. I was sad when we had to part ways. He started to leave when he realized that I hadn't told him my name yet.

"What's your name?" he asked as he backed away.

"Hermione Granger." I told him.

"Until next time then, Hermione. Vale."

I just hope that Harry doesn't find out about that little meeting. Oh well, until next time.

P.S. - did I mention that Draco took Latin?

October 10

Well, you remember how I said that I hope that Harry didn't find out about my little "stroll" with Draco? Well, he didn't just find out he saw us. And so, of course, the next day he cornered me and started to beat me. I tried to cry for help, but no help came. That is, not immediately. After about five minutes, the one and only Draco Malfoy shows up. What he had failed to tell me was that he was the captain of the wrestling team at Hogwarts. Of course, everyone who had been there before knew this, so when they heard my cries for help, he was the first one they went to.

Well, needless to say, Draco got Harry's attention pretty fast. At first he was yelling. When he saw that yelling wouldn't work, he strode over to Harry and flat out punched him in the face. No person has ever done that to Harry and walked away from it unharmed. Given that fact, we can safely say, we being me myself and I, we can safely say that Draco was headed for a stroll down Pain Avenue, captain of the wrestling team or not. And that is not a pleasant stroll. After Harry had broken a few of Draco's ribs, he stopped. "That'll teach you to punch me again. And by the way, stay away from my girl." He said.

Once again, it's very late. I think that I'll go to the hospital wing tomorrow. I can get some writing done while I'm there.

October 15

I wrote Draco a letter of apology today. I have enclosed a copy of it in this book.

Draco,

I am very sorry about what you went through the other day. I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. Harry has his own personal punching bag, me. I think that we should just stop talking. I can't stand to see you hurt again.

Yours truly,

Hermione

This is the reply I got back:

Hermione,

It's just a couple of minor injuries. I'll be okay. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not as tough as most. Meet me in the Latin room tonight.

Yours forever,

Draco

So there you have it. I'm about to leave. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow.

October 16

I met with Draco last night. He looked like he was alright. Madame Pomfrey (the school nurse) fixed him up. He told me that it would be better if we didn't go walking around in broad daylight together but to keep out meetings secret. I agree with that wholeheartedly but now, I have to do my homework.

October 22

Draco is just the sweetest thing! He told me that he would be there for me no matter what. If that meant another tailgate whooping from Harry then so be it. He's such the perfect gentleman. I think that I'm going to try to break up with Harry again. We just don't think that it's right to be dating in secret. We want to come out in the open. I'll do it tomorrow. In the mean time, I'll ask Ron pray for me. Prayer always helps no matter what the situation. Only God can keep me truly safe from Harry.

October 31

Okay, it's Halloween night and God has answered our prayers with a "yes". Harry came up to me on the 23rd and told me that our relationship was no more. I decided to cry then but they were tears of joy. Harry thought that they were tears of sorrow and he actually tried to comfort me. The nerve! I'll tell Draco the good news tonight. I'll finally get to date a gentleman! Oh, and another minor detail, Harry's found someone else. I think that we should be in constant prayer for this poor girl.

Epilogue

When Hermione first told Draco the good news, he jumped for joy and have her a small, loving kiss. After that, they went out for about a year. After that year was almost up, Draco took her into the Band room where they had first met, got down on one knee, and proposed. Of course, Hermione said yes. Today, they are happily married with two kids and another one on the way.

The End


End file.
